GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam
The GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam is a Mobile Suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. The unit is piloted by Nicol Amalfi. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam is developed for the purpose of conducting surprise attacks deep behind enemy lines. It is the only unit among the five prototypes created under the Alliance's G Project to use the X200 series frame that is designed to support special systems. In this case, the Mirage Colloid stealth system that renders Blitz invisible to both sensors and the naked eye. The suit is painted mainly black to enhance the effectiveness of the stealth system and is fitted with other systems to ensure the silent operation of internal mechanisms and systems, as well as to control the heat dissipation while cloaked. Like the other four units, Blitz is also equipped with Phase Shift armor system, but unlike them, it does not have any built-in weaponry like the CIWS. Its armament are all arm-mounted and consists of a grappling claw and an offensive shield system, which mounts both melee and range, beam as well as non-beam weapons. Armaments ;*Piercer Lock "Gleipnir" :Mounted on the left forearm, the "Gleipnir" is a rocket-propelled grappling claw which can be fired to pierce or grab an enemy unit and then retrieved on a line. A similar weapon is mounted on the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike in the form of the "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor. ;*"Trikeros" Offensive Shield System :Mounted on the right arm, the "Trikeros" serve as the main weapon and shield of the Blitz and includes several weapons. It allows the suit to switch between offense and defense quickly, as well as give it fast access to the range and melee weapons. The negative aspect of this is that losing it will deprive Blitz of most of its weapons. The shield is anti-beam coated for defense against beam weapons. :;*50mm High-energy Beam Rifle ::For ranged combat, the Trikeros mounts a high-energy beam rifle. :;*"Lancer Dart" Hypervelocity Kinetic Energy Penetrator ::The Blitz has three lancer darts that can be fired or be used for close combat. These rocket-propelled shafts can penetrate armor and detonate after impact. It can also be used as a handheld spear in combat. :;*Beam Saber ::Mounted on the Trikeros, it is the Blitz's primary close combat weapon of choice. Special Equipment & Features ;*Mirage Colloid stealth system :The Blitz is the first mobile weapon to use the Mirage Colloid stealth system. In this system, a powerful magnetic field is utilized to hold in place microscopic prisms capable of blocking infra-red emission as well as bend visible light and radio waves around an object (e.g.a mobile suit). However due to the system's high energy consumption, it could only be activated for up to 80 minutes. Also, since Phase Shift armor is disabled while Mirage Colloid is active, the Blitz is highly vulnerable in its cloaked state if an enemy is able to locate its position. ;*Phase Shift armor :As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X207 Blitz is equipped with Phase Shift armor. When activated, the Blitz's color is changed from a light gray to a bright black scheme with red highlights. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Blitz immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance, and uses up additional energy when it is hit. History The Blitz is one of five mobile suits created by the Earth Alliance under its G Project during the First Alliance-PLANT War. Together with the other four units, it was stored secretly in the Orb Union controlled space colony Heliopolis. On January 25, CE 71, the Blitz, along with three other mobile suits of the G Project were stolen by ZAFT, with Nicol Amalfi becoming its designated pilot. Together with his comrades, Nicol used his suit to pursue the Archangel so as to capture the last of the five suits, the Strike. During the Archangel's stay on the Eurasian Federation-controlled Artemis asteroid, Nicol used the Blitz's Mirage Colloid system to infiltrate the asteroid base, successfully bypassing the "Umbrella of Artemis" and severely damaging the facility. In late May, the Blitz lost its right arm in combat with the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam and was finally destroyed when Nicol attempted to protect his friend Athrun Zala from a finishing blow from Kira Yamato. Nicol was killed immediately when the Blitz explodes. Orb susbsequently recovered the right arm of the Blitz, and used it in the construction of the MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu, giving it the use the Mirage Colloid system, in addition to the Trikeros weapon system. After the war, as part of the "Actaeon Project" MS development plan, another Blitz Gundam was re-manufactured and piloted by Phantom Pain pilot, Dana Snip. The unit was later modified into the GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz. Variants ;*GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz ;*LN-GAT-X207 Nebula Blitz ;*GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam (Lily Thevalley Custom) ;*GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam (Atmospheric Equipment) :Appearing in the manga, "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re:", it is the Blitz Gundam equipped with an atmospheric flight pack similar to the one used by GAT-X102 Duel Gundam (Atmospheric Equipment). Although the Blitz's flight pack also uses parts from AMF-101 DINN, but unlike the Duel's, it is armed with special sub-wings that can transformation into a large claw. The large claw, like the Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu's "Maga no Ikutachi", can drain energy from the battery of enemy mobile suit caught in its grip via the use of Mirage Colloid technology. Picture Gallery BLITZ.JPG|Blitz Gundam: Color art for 1//100 MG release Gat-x207-gleipnir.jpg|"Gleipnir" anchor Gat-x207-trikeros.jpg|"Trikeros" offense/defense system BlitzGundam.jpg Immagini-gundam-seed-71.jpg Blitz-Gundam.jpg|Blitz Gundam - Gundam Perfect File Mirage-Colloid.jpg|Blitz Gundam using Mirage Colloid (Gundam Perfect Files) Blitz.png Aile Strike slices Blitz's arm off.png Blitz_Destroyed.png|Blitz after being struck by the Sword Strike's Anti Ship Sword Blitz Destroyed HD.png|The Blitz meets its end in the HD Remastered Version of SEED. Blitz Gundam.png Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re scan new suits.jpg|Blitz Gundam (Atmospheric Equipment) (in center) on Earth with the other stolen Gundams in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re: EXVS FULL BOOST Blitz Gundam.jpg|As seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Blitz Gundam.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' N.E.T. Nicol OP.png BlitzBattleDestiny.png Gunpla BlitzBox.jpg|1/144 GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam (2003): box art Hg blitz 1.jpg|HG 1/144 GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam (2003): box art Hg blitz 2.jpg|HG 1/144 R04 GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam (Remaster; 2011): box art 1-100 Blitz Gundam.jpg|1/100 GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam (2003): box art Mg blitz boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam (2012): box art BB Senshi 264.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam (2004): box art Blitz Gundam MG 1.jpg|MG 1/100 - GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam Blitz Gundam MG 2.jpg|MG 1/100 - GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam Blitz Gundam MG 3.jpg|MG 1/100 - GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam Blitz Gundam MG 4.jpg|MG 1/100 - GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam Action Figures MSiA_gat-x207_p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam" (2004): package front view AMSiA_gat-x207_p01_front.jpg|Advanced Mobile Suit in Action (AMSiA / AMIA) "GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam" (2003): package front view AMSiA_gat-x207_p02_back.jpg|AMSiA / AMIA "GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam" (2003): package rear view RobotDamashii_gat-x207_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2013): package front view Notes and Trivia *Although the "Trikeros" Offensive Shield System was shown in the anime to change colors when the MS launches or when Blitz turns on its PS armor if the Mirage Colloid stealth system is useless, there has so far been no documentation of it having PS armor in any data books or model kit manuals. References MS2003-291.jpg|GAT-X207 Blitz - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design ReBlitz.jpg|Scan of the Blitz Gundam (Atmospheric Equipment) from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re: TRIAL PRODUCTION 07.jpg|Initial concept for Blitz Gundam GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam (Atmospheric Equipment) Lineart.png|GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam (Atmospheric Equipment) Lineart (SEED:RE) External links *GAT-X207 Blitz on MAHQ.net ja:GAT-X207 ブリッツガンダム Category:Cosmic Era Mobile Weapons Category:Earth Alliance